It's You
by Jung Jae In
Summary: Sugiachi Reika adalah cewek koreanlover's dari Jepang. Akhirnya, dia berhasil ke Korea. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang artis yang bukan idolanya. Sayangnya, ia jatuh cinta pada KYUHYUN? Apakah perasaannya terbalas?
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S YOU**

**Disclaimer** : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

**Pairing** : Kyuhyun Super Junior

Sugiachi Reika

Minho SHINEe

Silahkan melihat di dalam FF ini~

**Rating** : K

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :**Abal, Gaje, Typhos, Romance gk romantis and Don't Like Dont Read.

**Summary:**

Sugiachi Reika adalah cewek koreanlover's dari Jepang. Akhirnya, dia berhasil ke korea dan bertemu Idola-idolanya. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang artis. Lalu, bagaimana cintanya? Artis dan penggemar?

**A/N : Nichh.. adalah FF Keduaaaa romance~~ mohon bantuannya untuk mengenalkan sepak terjang#wuiihbahasanya. Saya di dunia FF yang gemilang ini..Mianhae, ada banyak typo dimana-mana..mohon diampuni. (_ _)**

Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan. Pukul 07.30 aku baru bangun.

"REI!" Teriak mamaku.

Tanpa disuruh aku sudah bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi aku langsung keluar kamar dengan seragam lengkap di badanku.

"Selalu saja telat bangun! Cepat, makan sarapan dulu!" Suruh mamaku.

"Enggak usah ma. Nanti aku makin telat. Bye, aku berangkat!" Seruku.

Oh ya, kenalkan aku Sugiachi Reika. Panggil saja aku Reika. Aku sekolah di SMU Tokyo. Pagi ini aku berangkat pakai sepeda berwarna biru muda kesukaanku dengan mengunyah permen karet dan tidak lupa headset yang selalu ada di telingaku ini. Lagu SHINee mengalun, Lucifer. Aku tak perlu panik karena telat karena aku memang langganan BK karena selalu telat. Biarlah, kenapa harus dipikirkan?

Tak berapa lama aku sampai di sekolahku. Seperti biasa, gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup rapat.

"Aish… Kamu lagi.. Yasudah, sana masuk!" Keluh penjaga gerbang.

"Hahaha, maaf. Selamat pagi Pak!" Seruku sambil memasuki gerbang.

Yes! Hari ini bisa lewat tanpa harus masuk BK! Sepertinya penjaga gerbang itu sudah menyerah denganku. "Brak!" Aku membuka pintu kelasku keras. Saat itu memang ada guru, tapi mereka sudah biasa dengan sikapku yang nakal.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu, Maaf aku telat." Kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat di depan kelas.

"Yasudah, cepat duduk!" Suruh Bu Vivi, guru matematika.

Aku langsung duduk di tempat biasaku, di sebelah Miho di bangku paling belakang.

"Telat lagi nih? Gara-gara korea lagi?" Tebak Miho.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah aku menyukai korea?" Kataku sambil membenarkan headsetku.

"Tapi itu mengganggu belajarmu kan?" Kata Miho.

Duh, mulai lagi deh dia menceramahiku tentang korea. Aku hanya diam sambil membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit tidak rapi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjadikan itu motivasi? Ayolah, kami sudah kelas 9! Ujian Nasional di depan mata kawan!" Serunya.

"Motivasi apaan? Kalau waktunya belajar aku juga akan belajar kok!" Ujarku berupaya membela diri.

"Ya buat kamu belajar terus mencari beasiswa ke korea." Ujarnya.

"Memangnya ada beasiswa buat seumuran kita?" Cibirku.

"Tentu ada! Aku bahkan sudah menemukan beasiswa ke Jerman. Katanya beasiswa ke korea akan datang minggu ini." Jelas Miho dengan semangat.

Korea… Telingaku bergerak, beasiswa? Berarti aku bisa ketemu SHINee Oppa!.

"Benarkah kapan!?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Minggu ini di Kantor BPD, makanya belajar kalau mau kesana!" Seru Miho.

"Selama ini, nilaumu tak terlalu buruk kok. Masih masuk 10 besar setidaknya pernah sekali menjadi rangking 3." Jelas Miho.

"Oh God! Thanks Miho!" Seruku sambil mencengkram bahunya erat.

Pikiranku melayang, terbayang wajah Oppa SHINee. Ok! Aku akan belajar! Niatku ini aku tanam dalam-dalam di hatiku. Beasiswa! Im Coming! Sesudah itu, hari-hariku di penuhi buku dan belajar. Banyak orang yang heran dengan perubahan ini. Tapi, biarlah, yang penting bahasa Koreaku mulai fasih! It's Final!.

Besok adalah hari minggu yang dijanjikan oleh Miho. Benar saja, Kantor BPD kini ramai, banyak juga yang ingin ke korea. Sialnya, aku kehilangan Miho! Dia sepertinya berjalan ke arah beasiswa ke Jerman. Yasudahlah, aku berjalan ke Counter Scholarship to Korea.

"Maaf, apa ini pendaftaran untuk beasiswa ke korea?" Tanyaku kepada wanita yang menjadi penjaga Counter ini.

"Iya, anda ingin mendaftar?" Tanyanya ramah.

Aku memberikanku selembar fomulir.

"Fomulir ini di isi secepatnya, lalu dikumpulkan nanti jam 12 akan ada test seleksi beasiswa." Jelasnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi aku secepatnya mengisi fomulir kosong itu. Tada~! Fomulir ini bertuliskan menggunakan hangul korea. Untung aku sudah menguasainya. Aku mengisinya dengan cepat dan menyerahkannya pada wanita tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Samapi jam 12 nanti ada test seleksi, isinya bahasa Korea, Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, IPA dan Kesenian Jepang. Siap?" Tanya wanita tadi dengan nada menantang.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Ne!" Seruku.

Aku menunggu jam 12 dengan duduk bersantai di bawah pohon sakura sambil minum es dan membaca buku bahasa Inggris. Miho sedang menunggu dengan cemas. Dia baru saja mengikuti test seleksi, pengumumannya sebenarnya 2 minggu lagi setelah UN selesai. Tapi, dia menunggu test berikutnya yaitu Kesenian Jepang.

"Sudah, tenang saja Miho. Kamu kan pintar sejarah, suaramu juga bagus." Kataku menyemangatinya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak yakin… tapi ini… AKu benar-benar tidak yakin Reika." Keluhnya.

"Ayolah, kemana kamu yang pintar dan selalu mengajak positive thinking itu? Percayalah kamu pasti bisa!" Seruku berupaya untuk menyemangatinya.

Akhirnya Miho mengangguk dan berjalan menuju counter beasiswa Jerman. Huft, menyemangati orang aku bisa tapi menyemangati diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12, sudah diumumkan bahwa saat inilah test untuk mendapatkan beasiswa ke Korea, negara idamanku.

Aku melangkah gontai, membuka pintu ruang test dan duduk di asal tempat. Pensil dan penghapus inilah -soal mulai di bagikan, yang mengejutkanku adalah semua soal di ketik dalam bahasa Inggris! Waw, aku lumayan kesulitan mengerjakannya.

Di tengah-tengah mengerjakan soal itu aku melihat ke sekitarku, banyak sekali orang yang mengikutinya. Apa aku sanggup? Aku mulai gelisah, aku mencoba untuk konsentrasi. Sial! Sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi! Tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah Oppa SHINee.

Bagai terkena petir, aku mengerjakannya dengan semangat penuh. Aku tak akan menyerah! Seoul Im Coming! Teriakku dalam hati. Sudah 2 jam test ini berlangsung. "TEEEET!" Bell tanda berakhirnya test berbunyi.

"Yeaaaah~!" Teriakku sambil berdiri dari kursi.

Oops, ternyata hanya aku yang berteriak. Orang –orang disekamirku melihatku dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Sepertinya mereka tidak yakin akan berhasil. Aku keluar bersamaan dengan Miho, dia berwajah cerah.

"Gimana nih, Miho? Berhasil gak?" Tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Pengumuman kami masih seminggu lagi setelah UN. Ayo, aku merasa sangat lega hari ini." Serunya.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Kami melangkahkan kaki kami menuju sebuah kafe. Aku merasa menang! Aku merasa hidup kembali. Setelah itu, UN sudah di depan mata. Aku tetap belajar. Aku harus lulus! Aku harus menang! Go, I can be a Winner! I can be what I wanna be!

4 Hari UN aku lewati, masa-masa yang berat sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin minggu depan! Ini hari keempat hari terakhir UN, ini masa akhir aku di sekolah ini dan Korea, Im Coming! Oh ya, mamaku juga sudah tahu tentang beasiswa ini. Syukurlah, mamaku mau melepasku kalau aku terpilih.

"Reika!" Seru seseorang.

Aku menoleh, aku melihat Miho lari terbru-buru mendekatiku. UN baru saja berakhir.

"Cepat! Kita ketinggalan!" Serunya sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Ada apa sih? Baru juga selesai UN!" Seruku sambil mengambil kembali tanganku.

"Pengumumannya! Pemngumumannya di ganti hari ini! Ayo!" Teriak Miho.

Pengumuman? Akh! Pengumuman beasiawa maksudnya? Oh God, hari ini. Dengan kecepatan lebih penuh, aku menarik Miho dan berlari lebih kencang. Tak btuh waktu lama, dengan kecepatan turbo extraku kami sampai di BKD tepat waktu.

Banyak sekali orang di papan pengumuman. "EOH!" Teriakku. Semua orang diam dan menoleh. Di saat itu lah aku memasuki kerumunan yang sedang lengah, aku ke arah counter Jerman dulu dan… Miho Lulus! Kemudian aku bergeser menuju counter Korea. Sial, aku tidak menemukan namaku. Aku lemas aku keluar dari kerumunan dengan wajah muram, Miho menungguku dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana? Kamu lulus? Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Miho.

"Kamu lulus, sedangkan aku… tidak" Lirihku. Aku merasa air mataku mulai mengalir memenuhi mataku.

Miho berlari memasuki kerumunan itu. Sepertinya dia tidak percaya kalau aku gagal. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku memasuki ke kerumunan itu.

"Nih! Siapa bilang kamu tidak lulus!" Teriak Miho tepat di telingaku.

Mataku membulat, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Miho. Benar, ada namaku di sana dengan jurusan musik. Entah kenapa air mata ini malah makin keluar. Aku sangat bahagia… Aku lulus dan Korea di depan mataku… Ini… Hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku.

"Bagi yang Lulus, hasil SKHU/ fotocopy di serahkan ada panitia. Minggu depan akan diadakan pelatihan di asrama sementara untuk menguasai bahasa dan budaya." Seru pengumumng lewat microphone.

"Kami lulus Rei…" Lirih Miho sepertinya dia menahan airmatanya.

Rei adalah nama akrabku untuk orang-orang tertentu. Seperti keluargaku dan Miho. Tapi Miho jarang sekali memanggilku Rei, dia memanggilku Rei hanya saat senang saja.

Aku tersenyum. Aku sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Pikiranku melayang ke Korea. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya lewat drama dan video clip. 2 minggu lagi para peserta beasiswa akan berangkat.

3 Hari setelah kejadian istimewa itu. Hari ini aku dan Miho berangkat dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Hari ini ada cap 3 jari dan pembagian fotocopy SKHU. Memang lebih cepat karena kami adalah 'orang terpilih'.

"Ah, Reika! Miho! Sini cepat cap 3 jari! Hari ini akan di fotocopy!" Seru guru kurikulumku, Bu Ann.

Aku dan Miho segera ke tempat Bu Ann. Aku duluan yang cap tiga jari baru Miho. Setelah itu Bu Ann keluar dari ruangan kelas ini, sepertinya dia akan mem-fotocopy Ijasah kami. Tak Lama kemudian Bu Ann datang.

"Ini, fotocopynya. Cepat bawa ke panitia!" Perintah Bu Ann.

"OK!" Seru aku dan Mihoh bersamaan.

Setelah berlari dengen kecepatan extra dan memberikan fotocopy ijasah kepada panitia, aku dan Miho berbelanja untuk kepentingan lusa di asrama.

"Miho, kami disana selama 3 tahun?" Tanyaku.

"Benar! Kami akan disana selama 3 tahun! Menyenangkan bukan?" Serunya.

Aku mengangguk pasti. Setelah membeli beberapa perlangkapan aku dan Miho pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

2 Hari kemudian… Aku dan Miho memasuki gedung besar. Gedung besar ini adalah gedung tempat aku dan Miho akan belajar tentang bahasa dan budaya di Negara tujuan kami nanti.

"Rei, aku akan pergi ke lantai 3. Bagian Jerman." Kata Miho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke lantai 5. Bagian Korea Selatan." Kataku.

Aku dan Miho berpisah. Huft, sahabatku selamat jalan! Miho sudah pergi dibalik pintu lift itu. Aku memang memilih naik tangga. Bikin kaki kuat!

Kini sudah di lantai 5. Rupanya sudah banyak yang datang. Ada yang sedang belajar percakapan bahasa Korea dengan temennya. Aku menaruh koperku di tempat para koper berkumpul. Aku duduk di tempat duduk panjang. Aku sudah bisa bahasa korea dengan baik. Makanya aku diam saja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya seseorang dengan logat Korea yang masih patah-patah.

"Mwoya? (Apanya?)" Protesku karena lamunanku diganggu.

"Wae? (Kenapa), sendirian saja." Kata perempuan itu.

"Huft, gwaenchanha (tidak apa-apa)." Ucapku.

Tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya di depan mataku.

"Annyeong! Naneun Aikawa Kaoru ipnida!(Halo, namaku Aikawa Kaoru!)" Serunya.

Aku menggapai tangannya dengan senyum yang mulai mengembang.

"Naneun Sugiachi Reika ipnida." Kataku.

"Pangapseumnida (senang berjumpa denganmu)." Seru Kaoru.

"Na Deo (aku juga)." Kataku.

Kaoru duduk disebelahku. Dia menyanyikan lagu 'Oppa Oppa' milik Kyuhyun dan Donghae Super Junior. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Super Junior? Aku bahkan tak menyukai mereka. Gaya mereka terlalu aneh bagiku. Semoga saja aku tak bertemu mereka!

Tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan berumur.

"Kalian disana akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok sesuai dengan dearah yang dituju. Saya bacakan kelompoknya…" Bla bla bla. Perempuan itu terus saja berbicara. Huft, aku masuk kelompok pertama. Tujuannya Seoul. Akhirnya! Aku pasti bisa bertemu Minho Oppa! SHINee! Ternyata aku satu kelompok dengan Kaoru.

Berhari-hari aku dan kelompokku belajar tentang bahasa dan budaya. Hingga hari keberangkatan menuju korea tiba.

Kelompokku adalah aku, Kaoru, Ai, Aiko, dan Chii. Kami semua akan menju ke Bandara Internasional Incheon. Kini kami sudah di Bandara Internasional Tokyo.

"Aigoo, kami akan ke Seoul sekarang!" Seru Chii.

"Calm down. Huft, summer I'm coming!" Seru Aiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeonghi kyesipsio Jepang! (selamat tinggal Jepang!)" Teriak kami.

Aku memasuki pesawat. Ai duduk di sebelahku. Dia memandang foto Sper Junior dengan penuh harap. Haah, Super Junior lagi. Aku bukan anti fan aku hanya tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry Naega naega naega meonjeo..." Ai menyanyikan lagu Sorry sorry Answer milik Super Junior.

Hmm, tidak terlalu buruk. Aku mulai menutup mataku. Hari ini begitu panjang. Aku butuh istirahat.

"Rei-ya! Ireona! (bangun) Rei-ya! Ireona!" Teriak Ai tepat di telingaku.

"Waeyo? (kenapa)" Lirihku sambil membuka mataku.

"Ireona! Bangunlah, kami sampai di Korea!" Ser Ai sambil menarikku.

****Back Sound : Super Junior KRY : FLY****

"Wuuaaaaah!" Teriakku sambil melompat bangun, mengambil koperku dan berlari keluar dari pesawat ini. Disusul oleh teman-teman sekelompokku.

Di dalam Bandara Incheon, aku dan kelompok pertama melompat.

"ANNYEONGIRAN SEOUL!(selamatdatang Seoul!)" Teriak kami.

****Back Sound: OF****

=Skip=

Aku dan kelompokku sedang di sebuah restoran di dekat bandara. Kata panitia, disini akan dibagikan orangtua asuh kami nanti. Satu persatu teman-temanku dipanggil dan di bawa oleh orangtua asuh mereka. Aku yang terakhir.

"Reika Raisa Putri. Kamu akan bersama keluarga Cho." Kata Panitia.

Aku mengangguk. Yang menjemputku seorang lelaki. Dia mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku tersenyum sambil menatap keluar. Haah, indahnya kota Incheon ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan memasuki kota Seoul.

"Selamat datang di Seoul, agashi. (nona)" Kata lelaki itu.

"Ne. Ahjussi(tuan)." Kataku dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar.

Tiba-tiba mobil ini berbelok menuju sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Setelah mobil berhenti, aku mengikuti Ahjussi Cho keluar mobil. Ahjussi Cho mambawa barang-barangku yang lumayan banyak, dia membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba...

"JDARR!" Suara balon meletus.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Cho!" Teriak beberapa orang.

Ternyata keluarga Cho berkumpul untuk menyambutku. Waaah… Aku disambut dengan hangat!.

"Oso Eosoyeo (silahkan masuk), kami dari keluarga Cho. Ayo kita makan bersama." Kata seorang perempuan berumur.

"Saya nyonya Cho dan dia suami saya,ini keponakan saya." Kata nyonya Cho

Nyonya Cho menunjuk ke lelaki berumur yang ada di sebelahnya dan menunjuk ke lelaki yang menjemputku tadi. Semuanya ada, dari tante,paman,kakek nenek.

"Huft, kemana lagi anakku pergi? Yasudahlah, ayo kami makan dulu." Seru Nyonya Cho sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan, aku mengikutinnya.

Semua sudah berada di meja makan, kecuali satu kursi di sampingku. Sepertinya anak Nyonya Cho tidak datang.

"Chamkkanman!(Tunggu)" Teriak seorang laki-laki di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Ah, Jinjjaro..(Benar-banar) Melelahkan." Keluh Lelaki itu.

Tunggu… Aku kenal lelaki itu…

"Mianhae, aku telat tadi latihan dulu, hehe" Kata Lelaki sambil berjalan mendekati kursi di sampingku.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu terlambat!" Bentak Nyonya Cho.

Benar! Dia Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior itu! Aigoo, sepertinya harapanku untuk tidak bertemu Super Junior itu gagal... Kyuhyun menatapku lekat. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Annyeong!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Karena besok, eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Amerika untuk beberapa bulan, maka kamu yang akan menjaga Reika-ah, Ne?" Kata Nyonya Cho sambil menatap lekat aku dan Kyuhyun.

"MWO!?" Teriak aku dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Mwo!? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun! Aku tak pernah mengetahui bagaimana faktanya apalagi fotonya! Aku menatap Kyuhyun tajam, yang ditatap hanya bengong.

"Baiklah, aku selesai makan. Semua bisa pulang dan Kyuhyun, antar Reika ke kamarnya." Kata Tuan Cho.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Appa! Aku akan merilis 6JIB bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya? Kenapa tidak dijaga dia saja!?" Seru Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat marah sambil menunjuk ke keponakan Nyonya Cho tadi.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyun-a! Kamu akan menjaganya. Tidak ada alasan." Bentak Tuan Cho.

Semua diam, tidak ada yang berani membantah maupun berbicara. Tuan Cho berjalan pergi, disusul oleh nyonya Cho. Bruk! Kyuhyun duduk dengan keras. Ruang makan telah sepi, hanya aku dan Kyuhyun.

**~Continue~**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S YOU**

**Disclaimer** : Semua chara milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Fic ini punya saya.

**Pairing** : Kyuhyun Super Junior

Sugiachi Reika

Minho SHINEe

Silahkan melihat di dalam FF ini~

**Rating** : K

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :**Abal, Gaje, Typhos, Romance gk romantis and Don't Like Dont Read.

**Summary:**

Sugiachi Reika adalah cewek koreanlover's dari Jepang. Akhirnya, dia berhasil ke korea dan bertemu Idola-idolanya. Hingga akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang artis. Lalu, bagaimana cintanya? Artis dan penggemar?

**Sebelumnya**

"Aniyo, Kyuhyun-a! Kamu akan menjaganya. Tidak ada alasan." Bentak Tuan Cho.

Semua diam, tidak ada yang berani membantah maupun berbicara. Tuan Cho berjalan pergi, disusul oleh nyonya Cho. Bruk! Kyuhyun duduk dengan keras. Ruang makan telah sepi, hanya aku dan Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Huuh, bulan ini aku akan sibuk. Kamu jangan minta yang aneh-aneh." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tak membutuhkanmu." Kataku dengan sinis dan keluar dari ruang makan.

Huuh, akhirnya aku sendiri yang membawa koper-koperku ini ke lantai 2 dimana kamarku nanti berada. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan menaiki tangga yang panjang aku sampai di depan kamarku. Tapi aku baru membawa 2 koper kecil. Masih ada 1 koper besar dan super berat dibawah. Huft, 2 koper kecil saja sudah berat apalagi yang satu itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun itu tak membantuku? Jadi seperti itu sikap Super Junior.

"Hei, kopermu ini tertinggal! Ya! Yeoja Babo!" Teriak Kyuhyun tepat di belakangku.

"Aish, pelankan sedikit suaramu." Keluhku sambil menutup telinga dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun malah tertawa saat melihat wajahku. Dia menaruh koperku di depanku dan pergi. Aku hanya terdiam. Dia baik juga, pikirku. A-cham! Aku belum mengatakan terimakasih padanya! Tapi, yasudahlah. Aku memasuki kamar dan membenahi barang-barangku. Hanya 1 koper saja yang aku bereskan, aku masih lelah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

Esoknya, aku bangun pagi. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho ternyata sudah berangkat ke Amerika. Aku turun ke dapur dan memasak.

"Wah wah, kau pintar masak." Kata Kyuhyun.

Haah, namja babo itu lagi. Dia berdiri disampingku dan memainkan panci yang merebus air.

"Kau beresin saja barang-barangmu, karena sebulan ini aku sibuk, kamu akan pindah ke apartement dekat apartement suju, kamarku. Biar aku yang memasak." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo!?" Seruku.

Baru saja semalam aku susah payah membawa koper-koper super berat itu!.

"Mau tidak? Atau kamu mau sendirian saja disini? Lagipula aku juga sudah memesankan apartement itu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya terdiam. Entahlah, kurasa… dia baik. Baiklah aku akan membenahi barang-barangku. Tak terasa sudah 1 jam aku membereskan barang-barangku. Huft, lelah sekali.

"Hei, ayo. Sini, mana kopernya? Aku yang bawa." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat koperku.

"Ah, kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi." Kataku sambil mengikutinya.

"Hahahaha, aniyo. Panggil saja aku oppa." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Oppa!? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan memanggilmu 'Oppa'!" Bentakku.

"Waeyo, 'chagi-ya'?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada genit.

Oppa!? Aku tak akan mau memanggilmu seperti itu walaupun kamu telah baik padaku Kyuhyun! Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun membantuku memasukkan koper-koperku ke dalam mobilnya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memberiku sebuah tempat makan.

"Ya! Yeoja Babo! Kau belum makan! Makanlah dulu, aku tak mau kau sakit dan malah akan merepotkanku!." Bentak Kyuhyun di depanku.

"Ne, aku akan makan. Kamsahamnida." Kataku dengan dingin dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mulai menyetir mobilnya. Hening. Semua diam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Diotakku dan hatiku selalu bertanya. Kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan Evil Magnae Super Junior!? Aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi, yasudahlah yang penting aku sudah di Seoul.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di apartement tempat dorm Super Junior berada. Aku mengambil koper-koperku dari mobil, tentu dibantu dengan Kyuhyun. Huft, tetap saja diam. Apa ada yang salah? Aku mulai salah tingkah. Dari ekor mataku kulihat, Kyuhyun sedang memerhatikanku. Aish, apa ada yang salah?

Akhirnya sampai di lantai 12. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dahulu,aku mengikutinya. Sialnya, saat melewati depan dormnya, teman-temannya keluar.

"Ya! Kyu, siapa dia!?" . "Wah, neomu yeppoyo." . "Kyu, dia yeojachingumu?".

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Aish, pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal tentunya. Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan menarik tanganku pergi.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah apartement, kyuhyun menarikku masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Haah, lupakan saja kata-kata temanku. Sekarang kamu benahi barangmu. Aku ada latihan." Kata Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun keluar dan disambut lagi dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya itu. Aku menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan ini. Ada satu kamar, toilet, dapur dan ruang tengah. Lumayan kecil, karena ini berada di pojok. Aku mulai membenahi barang-barangku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Ada nomor yang tak kukenal di ponselku.

"Yeoboseo."

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Ohya, kalau kamu butuh aku hubungi saja aku."

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Akan kubuat kau membutuhkanku. Eomma sudah menyuruhku untuk melindungimu. Bahaya kalau kau sampai sakit. Aku yang dibunuh, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tak akan mengganggumu."

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh ya? Kalau sampai aku melihat dormku kabaran karenamu, awas saja." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!? Sudahlah! Aku tak akan menggangguumu!" Bentakku dan mematikan telponnya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun yang menghuhungiku. Aish, dia pikir aku membutuhkannya? Aku tak akan membutuhkanmu! Aku bisa sendirian! Aku terus membereskan ruangan ini. Kini sudah jam 6 sore. Aku memasak Bulgogi. Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba memasak untuk 2 porsi, aku dan Kyuhyun. Aih, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Setelah, bulgogi selalsai kumasak aku duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Kyuhyun, hingga aku tertidur. Seseorang mengusap kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,ha? Gomawo untuk bulgoginya. Sekarang, aku akan menemanimu makan." Kata Kyuhyun.

Suaranya sudah tidak dingin, kali ini lebih lembut. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata, kyuhyun menghangatkan bulgoginnya. Aku makan! Saat aku makan, kulirik kyuhyun selalu memperhatikanku.

"Makan pelan-pelan saja. Hahaha, lihat! Pipimu belepotan!" Seru Kyuhyun, dia mengambil sisa yang ada di pipiku.

Pipiku terasa panas. Aish, kau berhasil membuatku malu, Kyuhyun!

"Besok aku tidak ada jadwal. Karena minggu depan kamu juga sudah mulai sekolah, besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum.

Pessh, aku merasa pipiku sudah sangat merah sekarang. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tetawa melihat aku yang salah tingkah. Aku sudah selasai makan, kyuhyun menarik piringku dan membawanya ke dapur. Aku masih terdiam. Dia datang lagi, mengusap kepalaku penuh kehangatan.

"Tidurlah, besok aku akan datang ke sini lagi." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia pergi.

Aku tersenyum, berjalan ke kamar dengan memegang dadaku yang terasa panas.

Esoknya

Aku terbangun, karena aku merasa ada yang memegang kepalaku. Setelah, kubuka mataku, ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, kamu lucu sekali saat tidur! Kajja, cepat mandi! Aku tunggu di ruang tengah." Kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia keluar dari kamarku sambil tertawa.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu!" Teriakku.

Dengan cepat aku mandi. Ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku tak menyukainya? Kenapa aku manurutinya? Pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalaku. Tapi, tetap saja aku menurutinya. Aku memakai celana panjang dan baju dengan lengan ¾. Tentu warna kesukaanku, ungu. Tada! Dalam waktu 10 menit aku selesai berdandan. Ohya, aku tidak suka memakai bedak terlalu banyak, cukup dipoles dan mengucir rambut saja cukup. Aku segera menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Ya! Aku sudah selesai." Seruku.

Kyuhyun melihatku, dari atas sampai bawah. Aish, membuatku malu saja.

"Kau tidak menarik. Kenapa pakai celana panjang? Bukan celana atau rok pendek?" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Namja yadong! Yasudah, aku tidak pergi!." Bentakku sambil berbalik.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarikku.

"Aish, kau ini. Yasudah, kajja! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Kata Kyuhyun.

Aku diam saja. Kyuhyun menarik tanganku keluar dan masuk ke dalam dormnya. Disana, sudah ada banyak namja yang berkumpul.

"Kenalkan, dia Sugiachi Reika. Dia..." Kata-kata Kyuhyun menggantung.

Tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya. Aku takut dengan adanya banyak lelaki di sekitarku.

"Pacarmu, kyu?" Tanya seorang dengan wajah yang kukenal sebagai Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menatapku. Dari tatapannya aku tahu, dia ingin mejawab iya. Tapi,..

"Ah, bukan. Kami hanya teman." Kataku dangan senyum.

Semua lelaki disini tiba-tiba menatapku. Tatapan takjub. Aku malah salah tingkah.

"Neomu Yeppoyo…" . "Senyumanya…kyeopta." . "Yeppoyo…"

Aku mendengar mereka semua berbisik. Aih, dasar Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku malu lagi! Kyuhyun kembali menatapku. Tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang…teduh.

"Baiklah, aku dan Reika-ya akan pergi! Annyeong!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil menarikku keluar dari sini.

Kyuhyun menarikku sambil berlari, dia tertawa sangat keras. Ada pancaran kebahagiaan dari matanya. Dia, mengubah hidupku. Bruk! Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh, begitu juga aku yang di genggam erat olehnya.

"Wah,wah. Mianhanda, sunbae." Seru seorang lelaki sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Aku menerjapkan mataku. Omo! Dia! Minho SHINee!

"Ah, gwenchanhayo minho. Mau kemana, kok buru-buru?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membantuku bangun.

"A.. tadi dipanggil sama onew hyung. Ada latihan. Mianhanda, Kyuhyun sunbae." Kata Minho.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Minho. Aih, ganteng sekali! Minho, dia tujuanku berada di Seoul!

Minho sudah berlalu pergi, tapi aku masih menatap tempat dimana Minho berdiri tadi. Kyuhyun kembali menarik tanganku. Masuk ke tempat parkir dan memasukkanku kedalam mobil. Aih, ada apa dengannya?

"Aish, waeyo?" Tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Sudah kukatakan, hari ini kami jalan-jalan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Aku bersandar dengan santai. Sesekali, aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, begitu juga dia. Aih, suasana ini. Kikuk sekali. Oh ya! Bagaimana keadaan kelompokku ya? Ai , Aiko , Chii dan Kaoru! Sayangnya, aku hanya memgetahui nomor ponsel Ai.

[Annyeong! Bagaimana kabarmu!? Kamu sekolah dimana?] Aku mengirim smsku itu ke Ai.

[Annyeong! Kabarku baik! Aku di Incheon University. Aku di Art. Kalau kamu?] Balas Ai.

[Aku juga baik! Aku di Seoul International University! Aku di Music Art!] Balasku.

Sayangnya, Ai tidak membalas smsku lagi. Aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Dia serius menyetir.

"Ok. Mau makan apa? Apa mau ke Lotte World?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandangku sekilas.

Aku hanya diam saja, sambil memandang perutku.

"Baiklah, kami makan dulu." Kata Kyuhyun.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil. Memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Kyuhyun memakai syal yang menutupi leher dan sebagian wajahnya dan juga topi. Untung ini musim gugur, jadi tak ada yang heran kalau Kyuhyun memakai syal mencurigakan seperti ini.

"Ya! Kajja, kita makan!" Kyuhyun menarikku dan duduk.

Ini, restoran terbuka jadi aku dan Kyhyun akan makan di taman.

"Beruntunglah, sekarang musim gugur sehingga tak ada orang curiga denganku." Kataku.

"Curiga kenapa? Kau mengejekku?" Seru Kyuhyun.

Dari matanya, aku tahu dia kesal.

"Ya! Pakaianmu penculik! Orang-orang pasti mengira kamu menculikku!" Seruku.

"Ya! Yeoja babo! Untuk apa aku menculikmu, hah!? Lagipula, pakaianmu itu juga bahaya!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Pakaian bagaimana? Ini biasa saja!? Tidak ada yang terlihat mencolok." Kataku sambil memeriksa bajuku.

"Musin gugur ini banyak angin. Kau bisa sakit. Ah, kenapa aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang tak tahu model!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Baiklah, kali ini aku kalah. Tapi, tunggu saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Dasar! Namja Babo!

Akhirnya, makanannya pun tiba. Aku hanya mamakan bulgogi, kulihat Kyuhyun memakan Kimchi dengan lahap. Setelah makan, Kyuhyun mengajakku ke Lotte World. Aku hanya mengikutinnya. Sayangnya, saat sampai di Lotte World hari sudah sore. Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan di pinggir jalan raya menuju ke tempat parkir. Aish, trotoar ini sempit sekali! Kalau di Jepang trotoar sangat luas! Kyuhyun malah berjalan tepat disampingku! Sempit sekali jalan ini!.

Tiba- tiba ada yang berlari kearah kami. Dia mendorong Kyuhyun, aku terdorong ke tembok di sisi kananku. Sayangnya, aksi dorong-mendorong itu…pipi Kyuhyun mengenai pipiku. Dengan sekejap Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, sangat merah. Kurasa…pipiku juga sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"A-a…mianhae, aku tak sengaja…" Kata Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

**CONTINUE**

**Mianhae~! Romancenya baru dikit! Maaf kan FF abal-abal bersama dengan Author yg enggak kece ini yaak!  
**

**Don't Forgett! RCL ntu penting untuk kemajuan FF saia!**

**Para Silent Reader's, (_ _) #bow.  
Asalkan kalian merestui FF ancur ini saia sudah bahagia (^_^)  
**


End file.
